


For the Love of Fluff

by freckledchan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, porg infestation, rey and ben adopt a porg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledchan/pseuds/freckledchan
Summary: Ben and Rey live comfortably together on Ahch-To. That is, until the native creatures of the island decide that the couple's hut is just the perfect place to sleep.





	For the Love of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/gifts).



> This was a little holiday present for the lovely Briar! I'm just now getting around to posting it here, but I hope everyone is able to enjoy a little bit of fluff.

Ben and Rey had been living on Ahch-To for months now, taking time for the both of them to heal together in a fairly isolated place. They’d discovered the best way for them to heal was to heal together, and what better a place to find their place in the Force than the former home of the sacred Jedi texts? 

It had also given them time to grow closer in every aspect of the word. The love for each other that their bond had sparked, had only swelled in their time together, and both of them were grateful to have someone who truly understood them like no one else could. In that way, it was nice to live somewhere in which they were the only two people - it allowed them to only focus on each other.

Though it was a little difficult to focus on each other when they were constantly struggling with the other inhabitants of Ahch-To. They didn’t usually interact with the caretakers, and it wasn’t easy to avoid most of the other fauna there, but the porg population on the island seemed to be growing exponentially, and they were there practically everywhere they went. Sometimes they even invaded Ben and Rey’s hut, much to their detriment. Normally, it wasn’t too difficult to chase them out with a broom or wrangle them into a corner and carry them out themselves, but sometimes they were especially hard to deal with. 

One morning Ben rolled over, and was greeted not by Rey beside him, but a porg who had decided to nestle between the sleeping couple. It blinked up at him with those big eyes and squeaked, like it was asking for further permission to stay there. He drew in a breath and sat up, running a hand through his hair, clenching his jaw. These things were beginning to become more an annoyance in his life than he could just ignore. 

The stirring woke Rey, too, and she blinked at the creature next to her, chuckling softly and reaching out to scritch it’s belly with her finger. “I see we’ve got a new friend with us,” she mumbled sleepily, scooping up the porg and setting it in her lap. “How’d you get in here this time? I swear, we should check this thing for holes again.” It nuzzled against her hand and she smiled. “It is awfully cute, though. Makes me want to keep it as a pet or something.”

“Don’t you dare even think about that,” Ben shook his head and reached for the porg, who shied into Rey’s hand further. “I am not keeping one of these things in the house. What if some of its friends get the same idea and we wake up to a whole flock of those things in here with us?”

“Oh, it’s not so bad. It’s just one little porg,” she insisted, but he shook his head and gave her a firm look, so she gave up on it for a moment. She took the little thing in her hands and shooed it out the door, sighing and shutting it behind her.

Neither of them brought it up again, but a few days later, the pair woke up to soft chirping between them as a porg tried to wriggle its way in between them. Ben frowned, tired, and Rey lifted the thing into her lap again, sighing. She could immediately tell it was the same one from the other day. It had a little white spot on its left wing, and it looked up at her with the same wide eyes. When she looked up, Ben was glaring at it again, and she smirked.

“You know, I think this is the same one who joined us in bed the other day,” she told him, “maybe it likes you. Want to try holding it?” Before he could reply, she passed it over to him, and the porg squeaked at him and nuzzled his palm. It was a sweet sight, and Rey smiled wide, nudging him. “It does like you! Come on, you can’t throw it out like that again. At least let it stay inside,” she bargained with him, and the porg looked up at him with the same pleading eyes. 

After a moment, he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “All right, fine. It can stay here. But if it becomes a problem, I won’t hesitate to throw it out again,” he warned the thing, and it gave a little squawk in understanding. 

Rey leaned over to kiss his cheek, smiling. “I knew you were softer than you come across as,” she insisted. The corners of his mouth twinged into a little smile, and he shrugged. “Ben Solo, with a pet porg,” Rey remarked, almost teasingly, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Believe me, it’s just as much your pet porg as it is mine,” he clarified, and she nodded, giving the thing a little pat. The porg was just as happy as they were, cuddled up to the couple in bed, without a worry in the world. It was those moments that they enjoyed the most, together, quiet, and with a new addition to their little family.


End file.
